


An Expensive Habit

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short bit of romantic nothingness inspired by me finding a Bristol 410 instruction manual on the net!My mind works in a very mysterious way - you've been warned!





	An Expensive Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I slammed the car door shut, fighting the urge to scream or find a tree branch and do a rather unconvincing impression of Basil Fawlty.

“That’s it! You’ve let me down for the last time!”

I retrieved my mobile, recalled Tommy’s number, pressed call and waited for him to answer.

“Lynley.”

“Hi Sir, it’s me. I’m sorry but I’m going to be late for work, my car has given up the ghost again.”

“Where are you? I can come out and get you.”

“I didn’t even make it out of my parking space.”

“Stay where you are, I’m on my way.”

~*~

“What are you going to do about your car?”

“Find a priest to give it last rites and a very high cliff to push it off.”

Tommy roared with laughter. “Very inventive, but it doesn’t solve your transport problem.”

I sighed, “I know. If we’re not called in at the weekend I guess I will be trawling around the second-hand car dealers trying to find something I can afford.”

“Do you fancy some company?”

“Really?”

“Really. All I had planned was my laundry, not the most appealing of activities. I’d much rather spend the time with you.”

I looked at him quizzically, it was the first time he had ever said that so blatantly. “Thank you, it would be nice to have someone with me.”

“That’s settled then.”

~*~

I climbed into the passenger seat of the Bristol.

“Morning Sir.”

“Good morning Barbara. So, where do you want to go first?”

“With the budget I’ve got? Probably a scrapyard!”

“You need a reliable car Barbara.”

“We can’t all afford just shy of one hundred thousand pounds for a sixteen foot V8 classic that does nought to sixty in eight point eight seconds.” I turned to face Tommy and he was gawping at me. “What?”

“I… you… how did you know all that?”

I laughed. “How many times did you leave me sitting in the Bristol while you got changed or grabbed your go bag? I got bored, read the instruction manual, Googled the rest. I Googled the Jensen too; fifteen foot V8, nought to sixty in seven point five seconds. I couldn’t pin down a definite price though, they seemed to vary wildly.”

“I didn’t think you were interested in cars.”

“I’m not, usually, but you are so passionate about them, I thought I’d try and find out why.”

Tommy smiled at me, the smile I never saw him give to anyone else. “That’s really sweet.”

I rolled my eyes, “I’m definitely not that. Prickly, rude, opinionated, but definitely not sweet.”

“I disagree, and I’d also add loyal, kind, supportive, honest, and the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Well now you’re just getting soppy.”

He reached out and held my hand; I didn’t pull away. “I’m not, I’m telling you the truth. You’ve been far too good to me.”

“I haven’t, I’ve been as good to you as you’ve been to me. It’s who we are, it’s what we do.”

“Barbara; would you hit me if I were to kiss you?”

“I wouldn’t hit you, but I might ask you why now.”

“Because I’ve reached the point where I can’t fight my feelings any longer. Because you and I have been hiding our true feelings for years, for too many years. Why do you think I’m always looking for reasons to spend time with you? I love you Barbara and, if I’m not mistaken, you love me too.”

“All this because I took an interest in your very expensive car habit?”

His smile became a mischievous grin. “I guess so.”

“I’m still going to need a new car.”

“Not immediately, not if you move in with me.”

“You’d let me drive the Bristol?”

His eyes danced with amusement. “Is that a deal breaker?”

I smirked at him, “it could be.”

He brought his hand up, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear before cradling my face. “I’ve let you drive it before, there’s no reason for that to change.”

I leant into his touch. “Then you’d better kiss me.

Tommy moved closer, “seems like someone else has an expensive car habit too.”

“Nah, just a Tommy Lynley habit.”

“Let’s hope you never find a cure.”

“I don’t want to. Now hurry up and kiss me already!”

I didn’t need to ask him again.


End file.
